Symposium
by djgirl911
Summary: She told him she wasn't going to make it easy for him. She told him to follow his heart and now she was subtly guiding it. And besides, none of them were good enough for him anyway. He was her's and she wasn't going to share.Post TLO. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Aphrodite/Percy**

**Disclaimer: I wish it had been my idea first.**

She combed her long tresses of hair, letting it fall to her waist in a perfect silken wave, a cascade of curls. Flipping her hair, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Gorgeous. Ravishing. Captivating.

_A goddess_ she thought, and then chuckled aloud. She always checked the nature of her battle before setting out in the world. Always made sure she looked nothing less than flawless. Every single deity knew not to touch her make-up, referencing from that one Persephone had dared… With a final pat on her head, she turned in one fluid movement and began readying herself.

'_Aphrodite__ now there's a girl, Good good loving, She spreads around the world, Forget your dancing all that boogaloo, Drag that purse over here I got to talk to you.'_ She sang in her bell like voice while swirling around the room.

She smiled as she thought of all the romantic escapades she would weave into existence today, love stories she was about to begin writing. The thought made her giddy Starting with her very own '_storia d'amore'_.

She walked through the halls of Olympus, her mind in turmoil against itself. It was the gospel truth that she enjoyed playing games. Love was such a complicated emotion; she took it as a challenge to it complicate even further. She hadn't lied about her intentions, what seemed like decades ago in the white limousine. She has told him to follow his heart, and to concentrate on his beloved Annabeth. She had told him that she wouldn't make it easy and boring for him. And she had held true to her words, it was now time to bring forth the queen upon the chess board.

She beamed at the thought of it. It had been her plan all along, for it to conclude to this. He was simply _too _good for them, Annabeth; Calypso; Rachel…

As Aphrodite's mind pondered over these thoughts, she subconsciously patted her hair, straightened her gown and held her body upright.

Oh but she had to let him experience different things first. Savour the wine before enjoying the bouquet. Now that he flitted between camp and his father's domain she was given an opportunity. It was only a matter of time before he was granted immortality, what with favoritism and what not. They all wanted him to be a part of their inner circle. Even Ares, though his reasons were exceptionally different. The choice was getting to be out of his hands. She swirled around a corner and continued left…

_And besides,_ she thought smirking ._Annabeth_ _isn't going to be a reason for him to stay mortal anymore._

Ending her epiphany on that note, she made her way to the throne room for the impromptu god's meeting. To her it meant an opportune moment to spin something to her advantage.

A random thought occurred to her at that second and elicited a giggle from her; _she_ had been born from the sea, sprung from in between worshipping waves. _He_ was a demigod of the sea… it didn't mean much but to the goddess it made him seem that much more perfect.

She was hoping to postpone this unveiling to both Ares and Poseidon for as long as possible. Ares was loud and abrasive, and was sure to throw a temper tantrum. Poseidon was becoming more and more impossible in affairs that concerned Percy, to the point that he was insulating him from being plagued by a paper cut. He was an octopus clinging to a rock. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. Percy was hers, and she wasn't going to share.

**Written for Felicity Dream's Olympian challenge. My first story! This is short because it's an introduction and I plan to write more than just people's thoughts in later chapters, but as I said this is just an introduction.**

**Reviews are inspiring! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Aphrodite tapped her perfectly manicured nails on her throne impatiently. Listening to Zeus drone on about how the minor deities were relinquishing their duties was not an ideal afternoon. She nodded and smiled in response to all his propositions and prepared herself to propose her own idea, concerning an entirely _different _subject.

The gods sat on their thrones having scheduled themselves an impromptu meeting. Aphrodite sat on the end throne at the ladies side, next to Athena. She scanned the faces around the room. Hermes was leaning on his elbow, his eyes screwing up as they read whatever was on his caduceus-phone. Ares twirled a knife in his hand jabbing it at thin air. She studied Ares for a few minutes; his face was stoic, his mind under different meditations, probably wondering who he wished to decapitate next. He had been a lot of fun and he found pleasure in pleasing her, but she didn't want that any more. She craved the long gone fire in her heart that she knew could only be ignited by a certain demigod.

Aphrodite let loose a sigh, resembling an angel's laugh. She allowed her mind to drift to how she would spend most of her immortal life with Percy. Pleasing both him and herself. Letting him experience the true feelings of love and passion. Making him realize that Annabeth was never his destined love one, she had let _that_ relationship go too far, beyond a savor. It was time for him to be in her gentle caresses.

She twirled her silken hair around her fingers. She contemplated bringing out a mirror and checking her makeup, before she realized Zeus had ended his perpetual moan.

She immediately straightened up and cleared her throat. This was her chance. They all turned to face her. Aphrodite shot them a smile that that was sometimes described as the epitome of love itself, which immediately caused the Olympians to tense up. They were well acquainted with that gleam in her eyes.

'' I think it's about time someone brought up a problem that we all know has been plaguing us'' she began, locking gazes with Poseidon.

This didn't go unnoticed and the other gods looked between them.

''The fate of our young Perseus'' Aphrodite ended the sentence with another extraordinary smile. She silently hoped no one caught the double entendre in her words.

Poseidon immediately tensed '' Lay a finger on my son and that's a one-way ticket to Tartarus'' the Sea-god growled, and the other gods, minus Zeus, Ares and Athena shifted uncomfortably at the look of pure abhorrence deeply marked on Poseidon's features.

_An octopus clinging to a rock _Aphrodite thought smirking; Poseidon's over protectiveness over Percy began bordering neurotic shortly after the battle against Kronus.

Athena spoke '' I think immortality has already been decided as his fate'' Athena said carefully, while most of the Olympians nodded. There was no need to express why, he was both favored and useful. And they knew that after he first refused their offer he had begun to… sway. ''I perceive it as the correct establishment, may your wisdom speak for you as it does for me''.

'' Not so much wisdom, as good judgment'' Hermes interjected.

Aphrodite glanced at Hermes, the words ''good judgment'' sounded absurd coming from a man with elfin features and such a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle had dampened slightly after the bereavement of his son.

After a few more words, it became mutual. Percy was to become immortal. Now on to Phase Beta.

''You know'' Aphrodite exerted full wondering in her tone, ''Immortality isn't easy to get the hang of, Percy might need someone to show him the ropes, let him understand the responsibility that comes with immortality, you were just talking father, of how the minor deities are losing sight of their responsibilities'' Aphrodite mentally congratulated herself for the ending quip. That would earn his favor if nothing else.

She began to think of what was the best way to ease Percy away from Annabeth in a _gentle_ manner. Contrary to her true wishes for darling, darling Annabeth, she refused to risk Percy's feelings in any way that wasn't inevitable.

''He visits my realm regularly, he could, stay for a couple of months'' Poseidon deadpanned, suspicious of Aphrodite's over enlightened tone. Ares was looking at her with a frown upon his features.

''Oh no'' Aphrodite waved her hand, exasperated. '' It'll have to be an atmosphere he isn't familiar with, otherwise it's pointless''. She tapped her graceful fingers upon her chin, musing.

''Oh! I know!'' She squealed startling Demeter. ''He could come to me on a daily basis''. '' My schedule is flexible, so I'll take him anywhere he's needed and I can show him what it's like to deal with mortals!''. Aphrodite fluttered her eyelashes still attempting to maintain her pretense of childish innocence. Not that she'd ever been a child; she had been born an adult, nubile and infinitely desirable.

Zeus frowned at her, considering. Poseidon's face had gone stoic.

'' I suppose that would be… okay'' Poseidon said slowly. ''He's visiting my underwater palace tomorrow, you can pick him up then''.The other gods muttered assent.

''Now wait a second'' Ares growled, what if the little brat screws things up?''

''He won't'' Aphrodite said coldly, not even bothering to look at him. She faced Poseidon ''I'll take him back to camp at the end of the day'' she assured him with a flip of her hair.

Poseidon nodded in trepidation.

Aphrodite stood and walked away without a backwards glance. She twirled gracefully in clear view of everyone. She knew _exactly _what to do on Percy's first day. Entering the hallways once more (which had now become the arena for her epiphany's) she let her mind wander. There was something so pleasant about these jets of affection, that it made the world young for her again, and when she got to her room she proceeded to rack through her makeup and wardrobe like a giddy schoolgirl.

**Thanks for the reviews and favorite alerts. Review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's**

Aphrodite stood, hand on hip, the epitome of pure beauty in Poseidon's palace halls. Aphrodite radiated euphoria, representing love in its most beautiful moments. With her own active heart adding to the play, she seemed to glow with the brilliance and energy of a supernova.

A volatile Ares had insisted in accompanying her to collect ''old seaweed's spawn'', and was now pacing in agitation behind her. Ares spun a bottle of beer in his hands, taking a swig every few seconds, and magically filling it when it emptied.

'Are you being serious about this? The sea brat is going to ruin everything! He's interrupting _our_ time for starters, and he's going to freakin find some freakin way to mess with MY plans while he's at it!' His words were slurred though from his anger or the alcohol she did not know. The fire that was Are's eyes raged with fury.

'He isn't going to have anything to do with you, I'll make sure of it' Aphrodite spoke in a frosty tone that caused Ares to growl and take another swig of beer. He had sulked during their entire journey to the palace, regarding Aphrodite with a fairly suspicious glance that portrayed he had felt the difference in her demeanor. He was aggressive and abrasive, but he usually conducted himself in her presence, and did as she pleased simply to feel her smile upon him. Now he knew no limits.

And yet it didn't touch her like it used to, she barely flinched at the red-hot anger he emitted. No matter how many arguments he upheld or curses he uttered, she refused to be swayed. The goddess of love would not turn her back on her own love interest. Ares could go to Hades if it was between him and Percy; she had enough on her plate dealing with Annabeth. _Not that it's much of a challenge_ she thought running her fingers through her tresses. Her soul was the perceiver and revealer of the truth, and she knew the truth when she saw it, let skeptic and scoffer say what they choose. Her truth was walking down the hallway towards her.

She upheld her figure and shook her curls, smoothing her dress down.

An exquisite smile stirred on her lips and she felt the euphoria radiate through her again.

Percy was walking with his shoulders slightly hunched and his father's arm around him. Poseidon was muttering something to him. Poseidon's facial expressions were never easy to read, but Aphrodite perceived the doubt written upon his physiognomy.

Percy however, still lay in a vast degree of confusion. Visits to his father's palace had become regular and he hadn't been told that anything different was happening; just the usual tag along to his father's affairs. But this morning his father had greeted him evidently disgruntled. The only thing he had told him was that he would be in Aphrodite's guardianship for the next few weeks and then he whisked him off, halfway through the palace. Percy was on the verge of protesting but restricted himself in case he angered his father further.

The thought of an adolescent, hormone- infused teenage boy being in Aphrodite's company for several weeks was enough to scare any male demigod. He shook of the shadow creeping over his heart and reminded himself what Chiron taught him everyday, that a hero's mind must always be at balance so that no disturbances could shake his will.

_Yeah_ he thought, _sure_. Chiron was not getting past puberty.

In an instant, Percy felt like a wave had swept over him. He felt unfathomably angry. Why couldn't his dad have told him more about what was going on? Why the hell were the gods using him like some kind of puppet? He wanted to give someone hell about it. For no particular reason, he had the sudden urge to punch his own father in the face and pick a fight with someone.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth when the source of his anger came in to view. His least favorite Olympian, Ares the god of war. Ares was sitting idly in an armchair, the carpet in the hallway scruffed as if someone had been tunneling through it. Percy blinked; he didn't remember there _being_ an armchair in this corridor. Ares legs hung off of it and he was picking something out from underneath his boots using a foot long dagger. There was _hell _in the waters.

Just as Ares caught sight of him; and had begun to lean forward with a scowl on his face. Someone intercepted Percy's view of Ares.

It had been ages since he'd seen her face to face and he found himself reenacting their first meeting. He stopped with a jolt and gaped.

Aphrodite fluttered her eyelashes, and if possible seemed to glow even brighter. She was always attended by the emotion of the sublime, but coming from Percy it was a compliment a thousand times over.

'Percy!' she squealed and clasped her hands together. 'How absolutely _charming_ of you to agree to come!' We'll make a lover…_god_ out of you yet!'

'Uhhhhhh….um' Percy gabbled, not able to form coherent words. This should not be happening a _second _time.

Even though Aphrodite was standing shock still, her long curls seemed to be swaying from side to side. She stood royally upright but she seemed to be _flowing,_ her elegant curves fixed in a perfect dancing posture and her eyes sparkling with a thousand lights.

There was _heaven _in the waters.

In a flash Ares appeared behind Aphrodite and Percy felt his father tighten his grip on his shoulder. Poseidon and Ares glared at each other, Ares face pulling into a sneer.

'I don't think you should be around my son _or _your girlfriend in that kind of state' Poseidon was unsuccessfully attempting to remain calm when he spotted the empty beer bottle Ares clutched in his fist.

Ares glowered 'I don't think that's any of your goddamn business'. Ares words were slurred.

While Ares and Poseidon erupted into a full blown argument, Percy looked up when he heard a sniff of disdain. His father had released him and was now cornering Ares at the back of the hall. Aphrodite was regarding her boyfriend with distaste, before she noticed Percy looking at her. Her face melted into the most exquisite of smiles that reminded Percy of all things beautiful in the world.

Aphrodite beamed at him and pursed her lips, surveying him; she felt a yearning in her heart settle ever so slightly. He was now within her reach. Everything that was his- his name, his powers, his tentativeness- enhanced her fancy. His goodness was better than their goodness, his nature finer, and his temptation less. How could they even fathom that he could be good enough for a mere mortal? How could anyone but her be good enough for him?

They weren't.

Percy shifted uncomfortably at the silence between them and at her intense observation. Well, that was the reason for his discomfort at the moment. People almost always felt either giddy or uncomfortable in Aphrodite's presence, Percy as hardly an exception.

Aphrodite held out her hand with all the gracefulness of a princess, her mind however, was at a lesser station of matter. Percy blinked. Was it just him, or did the way she did that gesture seem almost…_amorous._

Aphrodite noticed his hesitation but did not retract her hand. A tiger does not lose sight of its prey .She winked at Percy and shot him the hint of a smirk. 'I think its best we leave them to it and go and collect your bags'. Her voice spilled out of her lips like silk. For a _very_ _strange _reason Percy was reminded of baby angels. His discomfort was swerving into a delusional lane.

He tentatively put his hand in hers and with a simple turn of her ankle they were out of the room. She had literally _twirled _them out of the hallway and into his own room. His room being the guest room in which he kept his possessions. Aphrodite sat on the edge of his desk and crossed her legs.

'Get packing' she ordered, a book appeared out of thin air and she laid it across her lap. A pen appeared in her hand.

A smile graced her face when she surveyed the contents of the book. Just a few minor adjustments to what was written and it would all fall into place. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Percy had begun throwing objects on to his bed vigorously face turned away; obviously feeling the need to obey her, and restricting himself from comment. But she didn't miss the confusion etched on his face, and she knew had he been the apprentice of Ares he would have surely lost it by now.

'Ummm Lady Aphrodite?'

She looked up at him, prompting him with her gaze.

'Could I please… know exactly what I'm supposed to pack?

She waved her hand at him nonchalantly 'That hardly matters' she said dismissively.

Percy shrugged and resumed his task.

Aphrodite's eyes sparkled as she envisioned what was yet to come. She wasn't about to leave anything hanging or halfway. She wasn't about to let anything manifest into it's own nature.

She was the goddess of love after all.

**Review to help make the story better for you **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah, in my dreams**

Percy hastened his step in order to keep pace with the goddess. Aphrodite was walking briskly through Poseidon's halls, a skip in her step as she steered them straight out of the underwater palace.

Percy adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, where a rope burn was forming, and glanced at Aphrodite wearily, a frown bubbling on his brow. She was blatantly jilting Ares and was departing _with _Percy and _without_ adieu.

Abduction by the goddess of love was slightly disconcerting. He knew the consequences to come. Another vein in his father's forehead popped. Another fight from Ares along the highway. His love life erupting into utter pandemonium if it just so happened she was bored…

And yet he knew better than to question a god's actions.

Aphrodite paused and turned to survey Percy, as she had done numerous times throughout the distance between his room and the exit. She shot Percy a breathtaking smile and turned before he had the time to say anything.

_How could one day at a time possibly suffice?_ Aphrodite scowled. That was like attempting to crowd eternity into an hour.

She could however, stretch an hour to eternity.

As much as she would have loved to simply steal Percy away from the world and keep him as a satiation, she knew she had to uphold a pretense. _For now_, surreptition would be her song. A smile danced around her lips as she mentally measured the time-limit of 'now'. Aphrodite closed her eyes and withstood the urge to turn around and grasp Percy's hand. She felt the music of love beat in her wild heart.

When they reached the gateway out of the palace, Aphrodite waved her hand and the gate transformed into a car door. The water surrounding it bubbled as if the car door was in an alternate dimension.

'After you' Aphrodite crooned opening the door. Her dress swirled around her, giving her the illusion of the waves dancing around her harmoniously. He remembered that Aphrodite had been born from the depths of the sea.

Percy stepped in awkwardly, falling into his seat. With a quick auditory of his surroundings he discerned the limousine from the desert, years prior. Aphrodite jumped in after him and sat cross-legged adjacent to him.

Percy almost jumped in shock at the feelings that roused inside him from being so close to Aphrodite. She shimmered as a thousand beautiful images next to him and he _felt_ the warmth of her power and beauty. His heart began to beat erratically and though he wasn't speaking his tongue tied. Aphrodite possessed natures that no man could ever go above, ones that would tower over him forever.

He recognized the feelings he had when he had to sit sex-ed years ago, feelings he had hoped never to experience again in his life. Jittery and flummoxed and terrified at the thought that _anything _could be _that _tempting. Those feelings surged fear in his heart more than any monster ever had.

Aphrodite breathed a contented sigh and she shook her curls giddily, letting them fall across her face.

'So' she began, and Percy looked at her with an expression of pure terror hardening his face. She inwardly gave a small frown. Did being out of his father's safety range unnerve him that much? Or could it be being away from _Annabeth. _Aphrodite's delicate eyebrows furrowed at the thought. She didn't want to deal with her just yet.

'The first thing any god should be capable of, no matter what his status, is dealing with minor gods' as she spoke she leaned towards the rearview mirror of the self-driving limousine and began dabbing at her lipstick. The shade she had chosen for today gave her the exact offset she had hoped for.

'W…what's wrong with minor gods? Percy stuttered at first, his mind still not modified.

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes, preparing herself for a vent. Minor deities were not one of the better aspects of immortality.

'They're such _whiners'_ she moaned and Percy blinked at the sudden transformation from elegance to teenage drama queen.

Aphrodite straightened her back and composed herself, noting Percy's nonplus.

'I was dragged into a meeting just yesterday about how they're shirking they're responsibilities. They're immature and irresponsible and if you admonish them you get an immediate earful' as she spoke she turned to block Percy's perpendicular view of anything other than herself. She batted her eyelashes at him as she simply curved her hips. Why would he _want_ to look at anything else?

'Of course, you will be a minor god yourself, but you will be higher in rank than the others.' She added this hastily, there was nothing _minor _about him.

That's why you're in my apprenticeship Percy, so I can shape you to meet all the expectations the Olympians have of you, and the ones that I'm sure you have of yourself.' She beamed as she spoke; looking at Percy like the world was his mere shadow. She'd find Annabeth someone who was intellectual and uninteresting. That was more than what she was worth.

Percy twitched uncomfortably and mentally scowled at himself for being so _gauche._ For the sake of his own mental health, he kept his eyes glued to his lap. The atmosphere around him turned tense and awkward as he realized he had nothing to say. Like an idiot, he rubbed the soft leather seats.

'Percy' Aphrodite spoke in such a commanding tone that he felt obliged to meet her gaze.

'I can assure you, you're in good hands' she winked and waved her perfectly manicured nails at him playfully.

Percy caught his breath at the expression gracing her face. A promising smile, a giggle caught on her lips and eyes that withheld a million different images. He saw the highest degrees of passionate love and the lowest degree of good will. He saw the magic that had entranced Paris into abducting Helen and what had indulged Cupid to drop his arrows for Psyche. He felt his very soul turn aflame and he leaned towards Aphrodite succumbing to her entrancement.

He didn't feel what he felt for Annabeth, his heart yearned only to touch the emotions Aphrodite was offering. Was this how it felt when the soul began to communicate for you?

Suddenly the limousine skidded to a stop and Aphrodite turned to look out the window. Percy broke out of his trance, left dazed and wondering.

Aphrodite clasped her hands with a squeal that caused him to wince.

'We're here!' she exclaimed with a smile, her eyes were glistening with almost childish excitement.

'Time for you're first professional dealing with minor deities!'

**You have no idea how much I smile when I read your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all.**

Percy squirmed in trepidation, expecting the worst. The back of his mind told him it was an honest shame to accommodate such emotions while in the surroundings he was in. As Eos spread her rosy fingertips, the isolated wood they were waiting in, in the latter parts of Mount Olympus, grew darker. The scents of flowers rich in fragrance bit his nose.

Out of all the places in Mount Olympus, what kind of being would stay in such a misanthropist's heaven? It was far beyond the towns and the palace and the merriment. He wasn't too eager in finding out.

Percy bit his lip nervously.

Aphrodite stood by his side, tapping her foot brusquely.

"They'll be her in a second" she promised upon feeling Percy's gaze, but as she said so, her eyes flashed menacingly. Percy knew that her wrath was baneful and inwardly prayed that the minor gods would hurry. He still hadn't been told who it was they were meeting.

Aphrodite put her arm around Percy's shoulders causing him to stiffen. She flashed him a smile that melted his resolve and pondered running her hand through his hair. She experimentally twirled a low laying curl.

"You'll have to handle it mostly yourself, I'm just here for show" she winked at him and surveyed him. One hand was in his pocket, no doubt wrapped around the pen he carried. She would make sure he wouldn't need to use it.

On a measure, Percy couldn't help but feel frightened. Not from Aphrodite, but from the position he was soon to obtain. Becoming a god, leaving behind the world of heroism contradicted all his experience. Then again that was pretty much the law of moral and mental gain…

Aphrodite's eyes flickered, and they seemed to hold a new emotion. She swept her hair away from her face and turned to face Percy with a face masked in sympathy.

"Percy it's okay to feel scared, that's what makes you human, and things that are worth the wait… well, worth the wait."Aphrodite beamed as she said this. The effect of the indulgence of this particular human affection had a certain cordial exhilaration. And as a master of human affections and emotions she knew she had to break down any form of fear stone by stone if he was to be hers.

Before Percy could answer, Aphrodite turned with a giddy swirl.

"They're here!" she exclaimed, forgetting her previous impatience and Percy felt his heart lighten at the sufficient distraction from himself. Her sudden sympathy was even more unnerving than what had seemed like an amorous gesture previously.

There was that small part of him that wasn't even remotely surprised by what he saw. It was that small part of him that kept him from screaming.

The setting sun smiled down at three young women emerging from the shelter of the shadows. Three _beautiful_ young women. Two of them seemed about seventeen years old while the third looked twenty or older.

As they ventured closer Aphrodite gave a squeal of joy and ran up and hugged the younger two in a tight embrace, leaving Percy standing alone.

Aphrodite turned to Percy in a graceful swirl. He took a subtle step back.

"Percy". Her musical voice rang in his ears, "Allow me to introduce you to three very _fine _young women who are part of my retinue. The Charites, otherwise known as the three Graces. Aglaea, Euphrosyne and Thalia!"

She gestured with each name from youngest to eldest and Percy apprehended the meanings of the names immediately. Beauty, mirth and good cheer. He immediately registered the other Thalia, who led the hunters. _Good cheer? ._..

Percy stepped forward and extended his hand. Instantly, Thalia grinned mischievously and engulfed Percy into a bear hug and plopped a kiss on his head.

"I've heard soooo much about you!" she squealed. "And not all is good Perseus" she wagged her finger at him and mussed his hair at the same time, making him take a couple of not-so-subtle steps back.

Percy's blood hummed in his ears as he blinked flustered. Thalia had a head of ginger curls, as all the Graces did. It fell in rambunctious curls around her face .She looked…happy. There was simply no other description. She had ever flowing curls and large round peppermint eyes that seemed to observe the world with a child's wonder and impetuosity.

Percy made himself walk towards the others (or rather Thalia pushed him). Thalia was the eldest and tallest of the three and the other two hovered around Aphrodite like she was their savior.

Euphrosyne stepped forward and introduced herself with a shy smile but Aglaea shied away from Percy and simply fixed him with an icy look.

Aglaea lived up to her name, being the most winsome of her sisters. Her ginger curls were tied in a long and elegant braid that fell far below her waist. Her eyes changed color with every passing second like a kaleidoscope –brown, blue, violet…

"Ummm" Percy stumbled upon his words when Aglaea simply turned away from his outstretched hand. Aphrodite gave him an encouraging look to continue while twirling a nail file he hadn't noticed before in her hands.

He turned to the other two Graces, "I'm here to prepare myself…the Olympians are going to turn me into a god and I need to know hot to handle certain things like dealing with minor gods…he paused again and flushed when he saw Aglaea lour at the word 'minor'.

Percy scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what else to say, _I'm going to suck as a god _he thought wearily _why won't my father listen when I say I'm not fit for this?_

"So you're going to solve our problems?" Euphrosyne said hesitantly.

"That's not…"

"Oh thank Zeus!" and we thought we were just whining for nothing!" Euphrosyne laughed giddily and then proceeded to step forward and grab Percy by the arm, instilling a look of pure terror upon his face.

"But not here, we'll take you back to our house! It's more comfortable" Euphrosyne appraised Percy in a way that left no vain pretenses, and with a smile that stopped any. Thalia squealed in what was perceived as agreement, and together they began to pull Percy through the dark woods.

In the wake of the trio, Aphrodite grabbed Aglaea and pulled her back.

"That wasn't very hospitable Aglaea" Aphrodite said this sweetly, but Aglaea knew better. Her tone was that of an errant mother, barely suppressing her anger.

Aglaea stole a glance at the quiet fury in Aphrodite's eyes and had the decency to bow her head.

"My apologies my Lady, you agreed…"

"Oh not now! Aglaea you are _such _a bore" Aphrodite straightened her dress "And don't digress, you are not to treat Percy in such a manner _ever_ again". Aphrodite's tone was unintentionally leading which she knew would be caught immediately by Aglaea.

Aphrodite did not face Aglaea as she said this, which is what roused her to look up at the goddess. The pure, irrevocable determination bewitching Aphrodite's face put it into perspective for her. Aphrodite never allowed men to accompany her when meeting her retinue. It was a claiming. After all, the essences of the Charites were no less beautiful than their appearances.

Aphrodite's eyes hardened as she witnessed Aglaea's resonance. Without missing a beat she said "And you are to share this configuration with no-one".

"And I am to share this configuration with no-one" Aglaea was futilely attempting to suppress a smile.

Aphrodite strode in front of Aglaea and blocked her path, allowing the leading trio to disappear momentarily. She peered down at Aglaea with unfathomable expressions gracing her face.

For a fleeting second, while glancing at the goddess towering over her, Aglaea knew that Aphrodite was the only being who could possibly help her, though she played games and broke hearts. For love is who she was. And love, like her, is flawed. Love is jealous, and love is foolish, and love is tainted. But love, like her, was unconditionally beautiful, in all its imperfection. Such as was her predicament.

"You shall remain silent, you shall assist me and in turn I will grant you your wish" Aphrodite spoke calmly with an involuntary twinkle in her eyes. "Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and winked at the minor deity.

"I'm at your disposal my Lady". Aglaea exclaimed this without a moment's hesitation; she had been waiting for such an opportunity for years, as Aphrodite was very well aware of. Her eyes swirled into a spectrum of colors in excitement.

Aphrodite smiled at her and gently took her Aglaea's hand, another chess piece had taken its place upon the board.

"Let's see how the god-to-be is fending."

**This chapter is different…I don't know if that's good or bad. It's also pretty much a filler…review?**


End file.
